


Betrayal

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [13]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Prompt Fic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke has dark desires, and he lives them out on Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



 

He dreamed about it many nights, jerked off to the thought, not without feeling guilty, but reality—reality was so much better than anything his imagination could ever produce.

When he first realized what strange sort of kink set him on fire, pure embarrassment overcame him and he needed a shower, after which he still felt dirty. But the more often the thought returned, the easier it was to allow it in, until finally he did not only accept it, but begin to _like_ it, which bordered on craving.

Once he decided to give it a real go, everything was surprisingly easy.

Tricking Casey into coming to his place was not much of a trick in itself, nor had drugging him up been very difficult. The boy was too trusting and maybe looked up to him a bit more than was good for him.

When Casey, high as a kite, smiled at him and outright said, “I want you to fuck me,” Zeke felt stings of anger and disappointment: it was _too_ easy. He backhanded the boy without warning so hard that Casey toppled backwards off the couch.

And here they were. The younger one's blue eyes stared at him, wide with shock and hurt, lashes furiously trying to blink away the tears, and upon that, Zeke's cock reacted instantly.

He shook his hand a little, for it hurt, and wondered if the bruise on Casey's cheek would turn into a lovely purple and how long it might take until it would be completely gone.

Casey opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in an obvious attempt to say something.

“What?” Zeke snapped at him while undoing his pants. “Get the fuck over it. There's worse things I might do— _will_ do.” His voice was as cold as his flesh was hot against Casey's lips when he knelt down and pulled the boy's head into his lap.

Casey gasped at the firm grip in his hair as Zeke forced his mouth open. He was so surprised that he didn't even fight it for the first few seconds. When he realized what was happening, he started to squirm and flail as much as he could.

“You better not bite me, boy, or else . . . No one will hear you scream, you know?”

No one _did_ hear him, in fact, not through all those painful hours that followed, even though he screamed and screamed until his voice finally died.

And no one did hear him _out_ when he tried to tell.

Zeke got away with it many, many times.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: abusive!Zeke. Go hog-wild.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
